1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving force control apparatus configured so as to drive an electric motor that transmits drive torque to subordinate wheels by means of electromotive force generated by a generator.
2. Background Information
This type of vehicle driving force control apparatus has been proposed for both front and rear wheel drive vehicles (refer to Japanese Patent Utility Model No. 55-138129 (1st page, FIG. 2)) in which one pair of wheels from among the front wheels and rear wheels are driven by the power of an internal combustion engine through a transmission as the main drive wheels, and the other pair of wheels, from among the front wheels and rear wheels, is driven by an electric motor. The driving force of the internal combustion engine drives a generator and the electromotive force generated by this generator is supplied to an electric motor. Thereafter, when the accelerator pedal is stepped down on and the vehicle speed is less than a present value, the electric motor operates to drive the front wheels and rear wheels.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle driving force control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.